snowpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Quote Book
Digital Quote Book.jpg Digital Quote Book 001.jpg Digital Quote Book 002.jpg Digital Quote Book 003.jpg Digital Quote Book 004.jpg Digital Quote Book 005.jpg Digital Quote Book 006.jpg Digital Quote Book 007.jpg Digital Quote Book 008.jpg Digital Quote Book 009.jpg Digital Quote Book 010.jpg Digital Quote Book 011.jpg Digital Quote Book 012.jpg Digital Quote Book 013.jpg Digital Quote Book 014.jpg Digital Quote Book 015.jpg Digital Quote Book 016.jpg Digital Quote Book 017.jpg Digital Quote Book 018.jpg Digital Quote Book 019.jpg Digital Quote Book 020.jpg Digital Quote Book 021.jpg Digital Quote Book 022.jpg Digital Quote Book 023.jpg Digital Quote Book 024.jpg Digital Quote Book 025.jpg Digital Quote Book 026.jpg Digital Quote Book 027.jpg Digital Quote Book 028.jpg Digital Quote Book 029.jpg Digital Quote Book 030.jpg Digital Quote Book 031.jpg Digital Quote Book 032.jpg Digital Quote Book 033.jpg Digital Quote Book 034.jpg Digital Quote Book 035.jpg Digital Quote Book 036.jpg Digital Quote Book 037.jpg Digital Quote Book 038.jpg Digital Quote Book 039.jpg Digital Quote Book 040.jpg Digital Quote Book 041.jpg Digital Quote Book 042.jpg Digital Quote Book 043.jpg Digital Quote Book 044.jpg Digital Quote Book 045.jpg Digital Quote Book 046.jpg Digital Quote Book 047.jpg Digital Quote Book 048.jpg Digital Quote Book 049.jpg Digital Quote Book 050.jpg Digital Quote Book 051.jpg Digital Quote Book 052.jpg Quote Book.jpg Quote Book 001.jpg Quote Book 002.jpg Digital Quote Book 053.jpg The Quote Book was originally started in 2002 in the original Haus. Now as the Haus members have parted ways in terms of geography, but are still firmly 'close' (All except Ross. Ross is dead man), The Quote Book will live on in a more accessable form here. Snow is a prolific quoter. Rules Though originally quotes could only be taken within the Haus, in the last incarnation of the Haus the rule was relaxed so quotes can be captured anywhere. This rule change was mainly due to Jimbo saying epic things when drunk in the pub, and it was felt these gems should not be lost just because of location. Ideally a quote should be witnessed by a third, impartial party. However this rule can be ignored if there was no one else arround. Or no one paying attention. The quotee and the quoter should be recorded with the quote, along with the date of the quote. Qoute location can be included if relevent. Adding tag lines or your own opinion after the quote is taken as ruining the quote and risks the entire quote being scrubbed from the wiki. Note that often the awesomeness of the quote is improved by the lack of context. Format Quotes should follow this format: : dd/MM/yyyy : Name: "QUOTE TEXT" : Witness: NameOfWitness For example: : 01/12/2002 : Dave Nev: "I wish I had no ass" : Witness: Ross Foster Quotes :01/12/2002 :Dave Nev: "I wish I had no ass" :Witness: Ross Foster :05/05/2012 :Jimbo: "Granny snogging...I think they would have been up for that" :Witness: Pete :12/05/2012 :Snow: "Whenever I was drawing Jimbo's penis..." :Witness: Pete :26/05/2012 :Jimbo: "Snow is a good landing craft." :Witness: Pete :04/06/2012 :Jimbo: "Snow you are an evil, brilliant man." :Witness: Pete :29/06/2012 :Snow: "I am ''literally ''the best sperm." :Witness: Pete :18/07/2012 :Snow: "You always need a wee when you are hiding." :Witness: Pete Category:How to act Category:Article stubs